


Prankster

by unmijoon



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmijoon/pseuds/unmijoon





	Prankster

Prankster

.

-Kekkaishi Fanfiction-

.

Kekkaishi © Yellow Tanabe.

Cover Image © Artist.

Warning : Standard applied. OoC. OC. First POV.

Un Mi-joon hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!

.

-Kekkaishi Fanfiction-

.

Pernah mendengar tentang 77 Misteri di Karasumori Gakuen? Kalau kalian adalah salah seorang pelajar di sana, pasti kalian pernah mendengarnya. Aku? Tentu saja pernah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mau susah payah bercerita seperti ini. Lagipula aku juga salah satu siswa di sana. Akan sangat aneh kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar rumor misterius dari sekolahku.

Ah, sudahlah. Tak penting membahas aneh atau tidaknya seseorang mengetahui keanehan di Karasumori Gakuen. Lagipula itu bukan tujuanku bercerita.

Berbicara tentang keanehan di Karasumori Gakuen, apa saja yang pernah kalian dengar? Lumut di sepanjang koridor yang tiba-tiba muncul padahal di hari sebelumnya tidak ada? Pohon stroberi dengan buahnya yang besar di meja Kurosu-sensei? Atau ... lantai yang basah padahal tidak ada hujan atau banjir--yang tentu saja bukan banjir kalau lantai yang basah ada di lantai dua? Atau ... bekal makan siang yang tiba-tiba raib?

Hm ... itu semua sudah termasuk ke dalam 77 Misteri Karasumori Gakuen. Dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Semua siswa menyaksikannya sendiri, baik yang berada di Karasumori Chūgakkō mau pun Karasumori Kōkō. Pohon stroberi juga memang tumbuh tiba-tiba di meja Kurosu-sensei--berterimakasihlah pada Tabata-kun yang 'tanpa' sengaja melihatnya saat--menurut pengakuannya--ada keperluan di sana. Walau kadang informasi yang dia bawa cukup meragukan, untuk yang satu ini, remaja yang mengaku sebagai database berjalan di Karasumori Gakuen ini sempat menunjukkan bukti. Yap, dia sukses mendapatkan potret meja Kurosu-sensei!

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari hukuman karena bermain-main handphone di ruang guru. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Tentang rumor yang lain, aku tidak begitu tahu. Aku sendiri hanya mendengar rumornya, tidak mencari bukti akan kenyataannya. Buang-buang waktu. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau disamaratakan dengan Tabata-kun. Melakukan apa pun yang dia bisa demi keingintahuannya. Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Lalu, tentang keanehan di Karasumori Gakuen, pernah mendengar yang satu ini? Barang yang di hari sebelumnya rusak, bisa pulih kembali? Belum pernah, bukan? Kalau begitu kalian beruntung bertemu denganku. Karena aku akan menceritakan cerita bagianku yang berbeda dari yang pernah kalian dengar tentang 77 Misteri Karasumori Gakuen.

.

-Kekkaishi Fanfiction-

.

Kejadian ini terjadi kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat tanpa sengaja aku meretakkan kaca jendela di samping tempat dudukku. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku sama sekali tak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan yang membuatku berbohong---menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Jendela tepat di samping kananku retak. Tidak parah, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik akan terlihat keretakannya. Karena retakannya kecil, dan menurutku takkan membahayakan, aku mendiamkannya saja. Retakan itu masih ada selama seminggu kemudian.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, ketika aku sedang bosan mendengarkan pelajaran, aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiaaaan, mataku langsung fokus ke arah dimana seharusnya retakan itu berada.

Tahu apa yang aku dapatkan? Benar, retakan itu hilang tak berbekas. Padahal aku yakin tidak ada staff dari sekolah yang memberitahu ada penggantian kaca jendela. Kalau ada, aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang menanyaiku apa penyebabnya. Atau bahkan menuduhku yang meretakkan kaca itu--yang memang itulah faktanya. Tapi, tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada keributan.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Sepertinya dewa keberuntungan sedang tak menghampiriku. Kali ini aku mematahkan pensil mekanik kesayanganku, pensil yang sudah kupakai sejak tahun ke-lima Shōgakko. Saking sayangnya, aku sampai tak tega membuangnya. Aku berniat akan membawanya pulang dan mencoba menyatukannya kembali menggunakan lem, atau apa saja. Untuk kemudian aku masukkan ke kotak harta karunku.

Namun, kesialan belum rela meninggalkanku. Karena terburu-buru menuju ke kegiatan klub, aku meninggalkan pensilku di loker. Sungguh, malam itu aku menangis selama dua jam di kamar. Sampai kakakku mengira kalau aku baru saja ditolak oleh cowok yang kusuka. Hah. Mana mungkin. Jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki bodoh sepertimu!

Paginya, aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku sangat ingin menemukan pensilku. Walau bentuknya sudah tak utuh, tapi tetap saja itu benda kesayangku.

Setelah ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berdiri mematung di depan lokerku.

Tebak apa yang aku temukan? 

Di dalam lokerku yang biasanya hanya berisi keperluan kegiatan klubku, pagi itu aku menemukan pensil mekanik kesanganku! Tergeletak di sisi kiri dalam loker. Dalam keadaan utuh. UTUH.

Oh, andai waktu itu siswa-siswa yang lain belum berdatangan, aku pasti sudah berteriak histeris kegirangan!

Ugh, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berlebihan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pensil mekanik itu benar-benar kesayanganku. Pemberian kakakku karena aku telah menolongnya berbaikkan kembali dengan pacarnya.

Jangan bilang-bilang pada kakakku tentang hal ini. Aku tidak mau melewati satu minggu menyebalkan karena dia takkan mau diam meledekku.

Lupakan. Intinya, aku jadi ingat kembali dengan keanehan Karasumori Gakuen. Dan aku mendapatkan dua fakta mencengangkan tentang Karasumori Gakuen. Bahwa tidak hanya kemunculan atau menghilangnya sesuatu hal secara misterius. Tapi ternyata, Karasumori Gakuen memiliki keanehan lain, pulihnya kembali sesuatu yang rusak.

Pada akhirnya, untuk memperkuat kesimpulanku ini, aku membuat suatu percobaan. Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah di minggu ini. Besok, tidak ada yang akan datang selain mereka yang memiliki kegiatan klub. Aku adalah salah satunya. Maka dari itu, sore ini, sebelum aku kembali ke rumah, aku merusak sedikit salah satu meja di kelasku. Kalau benar dugaanku bahwa Karasumori Gakuen mampu memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak, maka, besok ketika aku cek meja itu, kerusakan yang aku buat tidak akan ada lagi.

Oh, tenang saja. Kerusakan yang aku buat tidak akan merugikan, kok. Maksudku, tidak akan merugikan yang merugi. Mengerti 'kan? Iya, kira-kira seperti itu. Ingat, ini demi penilitian--penting tak penting--ku.

.

-Kekkaishi Fanfiction-

.

"Houi!"

"Jōsho!

"Ketsu!"

"Metsu!"

"Tenketsu!"

Karasumori Gakuen. Adalah sebuah kawasan yang sangat berbahaya di malam hari. Benar atau tidaknya, tidak ada yang tahu. Karena menurut pengakuan beberapa saksi, mereka yang pernah mencoba untuk menyelinap di malam hari tidak ada yang pernah berhasil melewati gerbang.

Selain itu, ada juga saksi--penyelinap gagal yang lain--yang mengatakan kalau mereka melihat ada cahaya aneh--yang mereka kira--di area kolam renang. Cahaya apa itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Juga, tidak ada yang tahu--kecuali guru bahasa Inggris yang baru datang lima bulan lalu--bahwa setiap malam, ada dua orang Kekkaishi yang berjaga di sana. Mereka berjaga semalaman membasmi ayakashi yang selalu mumcul di sana.

"Oi, Shishio! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, tahan kekuatanmu atau kau akan menghancurkan gedung sekolah!"

"Kalau aku menahan kekuatanku, tidak ada jaminan kalau ayakashi-ayakashi itu juga tidak menghancurkannya. Pada akhirnya sama saja, 'kan? Sama-sama hancur."

"Omae! Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus membantu."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku hanya bisa menghancurkan?"

"Tapi--"

"Ketsu!"

"Aaah ... apa mereka tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman? Baka da ne ...."

"Kasihan Honey. Harus mengawasi dua pria itu ...."

Ralat.

Dua orang Kekkaishi, seorang ayakashi-majiri, dan dua ayakashi anjing. Mereka adalah para penjaga Karasumori Gakuen di malam hari.

Alasan kenapa para penyelinap itu tidam bisa memasuki kawasan sekolah di malam hari tentu saja karena kedua Kekkaishi. Mereka membuat kekkai untuk memastikan tak ada siapa pun yang berhasil masuk. Memastikan tidak ada yang bertemu dengan para ayakashi yang berhasil masuk. Karena akan sangat bahaya kalau manusia biasa berada di sekolah saat malam hari. Mereka bisa saja menjadi salah satu santapan ayakashi.

Seperti biasa, berkat kemampuannya, kedua kekkaishi ini yang tidak jarang merusak sebagian kecil atau pun luas area sekolah, dengan meminjam kekuatan Karasumori, mampu mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala.

Ini juga menjawab keanehan yang dialami salah satu siswa di sana. Tapi siswa tidak perlu tahu bagaimana cara tiap barang yang sengaja dia rusak kembali seperti semula. Biarlah misteri menjadi misteri.

.

-Kekkaishi Fanfiction-

.

-Prankster, End-

.

Sukoharjo, 3 Januari 2016. 22:37 WIB.

-[Un Mi-joon]-


End file.
